The Closet
by omegafire17
Summary: It's a party, but Kairi only has her mind on Sora, a player who's attending. She knows it's not love she feels, yet can she pass up a chance to do anything with him? KairiXSora, Rated M, AU.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts of any of it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**Basically the summary - maybe I need a new shtick lol**

* * *

"Hot dress, Kairi."

"Thank you."

Namine tilted her head, fingering her drink. "Kinda clashes with your hair though."

"What?" she breathed, looking at it. "No it doesn't! It's just a lighter shade than my own hair!"

Her friend giggled, with a little smile. "I know" she said good-naturedly, touching her shoulder. "But you really should learn to recognize a tease."

"Well, I don't think a party is the right place for that" she said mildly, both of them having to duck underneath a foam disk someone threw. But don't worry, anything breakable had long since been evacuated from the premise. And all around them, people chatted, danced, played music, and otherwise socialized as such for the party. In the background, someone played 'Sirens' by Cher Lloyd at a respectable volume - she had no taste for the song personally, but the music would rotate in a few minutes.

Namine lightly nodded at that, and was about to say something else before it was announced some were playing Spin the Bottle - maybe an old-fashioned game, but even as little as four people were enough. "Oh" Namine breathed, seeing Roxas - her boyfriend - being reluctantly/forcibly pulled in by Vanitas. She quickly turned to her: "Look, I gotta get over there, make sure his cousin doesn't pull anything, or that he doesn't kiss anyone else. Sorry!" she breathed quickly, then running off.

She giggled a bit, wishing her friend luck. Still, she sighed a bit, noting Sora wasn't joining in.

It was kinda strange, as he'd have killed it in that game, being a player - still, maybe he just wasn't into playing the field at this moment, because even just standing there, he was drawing attention from women. Well, at least it was just looks for right now - might even give her a chance to talk to him. But what would she say? That she has an enormous crush on him, but he didn't even know that she existed, but she sorta wished he could fall in love with her? She blushed heavily at that last part, something she REALLY shouldn't say.

And of course, by the time she got the nerve to even consider talking to him, he walked off elsewhere.

She just slumped.

/

The party continued this way for quite awhile, with a lot of noise, conversation, and general fun. And despite her failure to gather any nerve, she was having fun as well, so it wasn't a total loss.

"All right, who's up for hide-and-seek?" Ven called.

Even as the rest of the party didn't know how to respond to this (which was considerably generous of them), Vanitas groaned. "Oh come on, what we are-?"

"Not regular hide-and-seek" he said loudly, over Vanitas's word last word ("seven?"), and this perked a few people. "Rather than everyone simply hide, and one person seek, we're gonna do it a little differently. Instead of one person, three will seek-"

"And that's fair how?" Roxas added from behind her.

Ven chuckled. "It wouldn't be fair if you didn't move from your hiding spots" he answered, with a general confused vocal blur in response. "Normally, you don't move from your spot, as I just said. In this version, you can move from spot to spot, so even a spot you checked a minute ago could have someone inside. A more interesting hunt, as it were."

"And the 'prize' for not getting caught?" someone else added, completely random to Kairi's ears.

"A kiss" he said without hesitation, leaving the assembled people stunned, to which he grinned. "From anyone they choose. _Anyone._"

Her heart almost beat in her throat; if she played and won, she could get Sora to kiss her and he'd have to go along with it! This was almost too good to be true!

"All right, now who wants to be the seekers?"

/

_A little later_

She quickly combed through the mansion, looking for a spot where she was sure no one would look, much less find her.

Her first result was to open up one of those benches, which held stuff inside them, but was surprised to find Namine already in there. Her best friend weakly waved at her, mouthing 'Sorry!', to which she weakly closed it. And before she could move, she heard footsteps, to which she panicked and went the opposite direction as quietly as possible. However, it was a dead-end, and the only thing that would allow her to hide in was a large closet thing in the back of the hallway. Not stopping to wonder why it was there, she went inside and opened it, getting inside without any regard for anything else.

The moment she closed the door, it became pitch-black in there, and the sleeve of something brushed at her shoulder.

She heard footsteps close by, very close by, and she feared the door was about to be thrown wide-open.

Unknown to her however, her would-be exposer (Vanitas) dismissed the hallway and left... a small part of his clothing catching on the hooked lock, swinging 180 to rest over the door.

When the footsteps faded, she slowly relaxed-

"Uh-"

She squeaked, jumping in her spot and her back hitting the wall.

"-can I help you?"

"Who's there!?"

She heard the rustling of clothes, a little silence... then a sudden small burst of light from a phone turning on. It wasn't much, but it was enough to illuminate much of the inside, somewhat.

Her heart caught in her throat again, "Sora..."

He slowly tilted his head. "You're Kairi, aren't you?" he asked slowly.

Babbling like an idiot at first, she blushed heavily. "W-Who told you my name?"

He smiled a bit. "I overhead your friend, Namine, just before I tried to hit on her" he said mildly.

"You... what?" she breathed, the shock helping.

He slowly chuckled. "Well, I think you know my reputation" he said gently. "I tried, and she said she had a boyfriend, so I respected that and backed off."

"Oh" she breathed, before the full impact of the situation sunk in. "Oh! I'm so sorry! This is your spot!" she said in a hurry, surprising him as she fumbled to open the door. "I'll just get out and let you-!"

She pushed at the door-

-it resisted.

"Oh no, it's stuck! We're locked in!"

"Okay, calm down-"

"How can I!?"

"Because people are actively looking for us" he explained gently, jolting her, especially with his little smile. "Literally. Maybe we're locked in, but eventually, someone will find us in here, whether during or after the game. And if we think it's been too long, we call on our phones - I still got reception in here" he added, glancing at his phone, before he grunted. "Only two bars though..."

"Oh" she breathed, just not sure what to do.

But she knew one thing; she could either void the game, or stay in here for a chance at that kiss.

So as a game of hide-and-seek went, time passed - really boring-like, but still passed.

They made small talk of course, but for the most part, they were silent. And at points, thoughts of kissing him overtook her imagination, causing her to blush at times. Unfortunately, as time went on, that particular desire became stronger and stronger, and her movements became more fidgety as she waited. She thought Sora might have noticed once or twice, but otherwise appeared to think nothing of it-

-until he glanced at her again, was about to look away but double-taked, and looked back. He slowly tilted his head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, really, I'm fine" she breathed in a hurry, toying with her hair, nervous.

"Uh-huh" he breathed, not convinced. "Seriously though, what-"

Blinking a little, she glanced at him, wondering why he stopped.

"Wait a minute" he breathed, somewhere between interested and disbelief. "Are you 'into' me?"

"What?" she squeaked, almost literally. "I-I-"

"You are!"

"I'm not! Maybe I dream about being 'loved' by you, but I don't-Gah!"

Both hands over her mouth, heart pounding, she could only wait for him to call her weird/obsessive/whatever. And maybe she was, because she'd lost her mind the moment she said that!

Across from her, Sora had an eyebrow raised, but otherwise made no movement. "'Loved', huh" he said to himself. "As in my 'behavior'?"

Babbling, trying to look anywhere but at him, she tried to answer anything but 'yes'...

Apparently her nervous behavior gave it away, because he slowly chuckled. "Well, that's unusual, for sure" he said mildly.

All the nervousness/embarrassment just suddenly drained away at that. "I guess you'd never agree to it anyway" she breathed weakly, looking away. "Even if I wanted to-"

"Well if you do want to, why not?"

She slowly sighed, before that actually sunk in, and she stared at him. In the faint light of his phone, Sora merely smiled a little, not attempting to move or do anything in his place - just let her sit there, stunned.

"You c-c-can't be serious" she mumbled, even though her heart was pounding in her throat.

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned, before tilting his head again. "And besides, it's not like I'm forcing/pressuring/coercing you into doing so - I don't play that way. If you're willing, and I'm willing, what's so wrong about it?"

She didn't know what to do, least at first.

"Um, m-maybe I just... I-I-I-mmph-"

/

"Is that everyone?"

"Uh" Ven breathed, counting the people present (who had actually played the game). "...everyone besides Kairi and Sora, I believe" he said, looking at her.

"Wherever they are, their hiding spot is good" she breathed, but still worried; they'd been gone quite awhile.

Vanitas merely scoffed. "If they left the house, of course we couldn't find them" he said, right before Ven punched his arm. "Ow!"

The two brothers argued over this, but she thought that was a good idea - to make sure they hadn't left the house before they searched again. Still, she wished Kairi had her phone with her so she could call her, but sadly, that dress didn't have pockets.

/

"Mmm-"

What happened? As soon as she mentioned 'maybe', Sora had started leaning toward her - every movement had been slow and measured, perfectly conveying she could stop all this with a word. But she didn't say that word, intentionally even when he made an extra slow pause right in front of her, and now she was in heaven! Their mouths connected and disconnected very often, but somehow that made it even better.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?" she breathed, gasping a little when he licked her lower lip.

"Two things, if I may?"

"Yeah sure, whatever" she breathed quickly, enjoying this.

"Is today safe for you?"

She slowed down, and Sora slowly backed up when he noticed this, she staring at him.

But somehow, she wasn't embarrassed at all. "Yes, it is" she breathed softly, without thinking.

The slightest curve of a smile, then: "Is this your first time?"

She glanced away, shy, but she slowly nodded.

In her peripheral vision, she saw him consider this, pausing. "Well, uh... I don't really play that way either-" he said slowly, rubbing the back of his head now.

"That's okay" she breathed. "I didn't want to go all the way anyway."

He jolted, glancing at her, surprised.

"I-I have a massive crush on you" she mumbled, but shook her head and forged on, looking at him. "Even I know that; and that's not enough to give this up so soon, especially to a player."

He blinked, then his surprise started to fade away. "Even one you have a massive crush on" he said mildly, "Pretty smart of you."

"But... I do want you to please me" she said, strangely confident now.

That got a small smirk out of him, for a moment. "Very well" he breathed, kissing her again (she enjoyed that). "But I will not penetrate you down there, in any way."

Her cheeks heated up, and she just barely managed a 'Hmm?'

"I've done that once before with a virgin - it _didn't_ end well."

His serious tone, combined with the implications, made his message pretty clear to her. Her only physical response was to pull him back onto her lips, which he slowly chuckled at somehow, getting into it more and more.

During a break: "Last chance to say no" he breathed gently.

Cheeks red, she simply smiled at him, motioning him closer.

He kissed her again, one knee slowly going in-between in her knees. She quite enjoyed that, as did when he- Ah!

Breathing out, head thrown back a little, while Sora merely continued to squeeze her chest.

Her body heating up rapidly, she made a little sound. "Wow, you're bold" she whispered, kissing him again quickly.

"Part of the appeal, for some" he answered, sucking on her lip in-between words. "Now... let's see what's under that hot dress of yours."

His words sent a shiver through her spine, at the same time he did a particularly good squeeze. "Already?" she breathed, half-excited, half-shy again.

He merely smirked, then his tongue touched her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

Sora continued to squeeze her chest, sending thrills throughout her system, but she stepped up the intensity of her own kisses. He matched the intensity, not noticing how her own arms were groping for her dress straps - and when she had them, she started pulling down. His touches paused when the fabric bumped against his hand, but he let up, allowing her to pull it past her breasts. And by the time she finished, Sora had seen what she'd done-

He didn't say anything, but that gleam told her he was delighted.

Kissing her again, hard, his hands were soon back - she gasped, but soon touched her tongue to his, really making things hot. And the entire time, she rubbed her inner thigh against his groin, which began to heat up as well. And when his hardness poked back against her, she groaned herself, excited/shy/curious. Still, aside from the occasional mini-thrust, Sora largely ignored this, focusing only on her.

And she didn't mind one bit really.

Soon she broke away from his mouth, having to breathe, but he merely took the opportunity to sensually lick across her neck. Oh yes!

At the same time, his hands worked their fun with her breasts, groping as they pleased. In particular though, his fingers would push down on her nipples, which sent better thrills than anything else. Wait, scratch that - tweaking and pinching was doing it even better! Eager to return the favor somehow, she latched herself onto his mouth again, her tongue sliding sloppily across his mouth. He only got into her more after that.

This kissing session literally blurred together, but it was still so good. And when he pulled away again, allowing her to pant heavily, his head slowly lowered-

"Ah!"

Wow she didn't know her spine could tingle like that!

Just like it did with her neck, his tongue had worked havoc with her nipples, with so much good results! And her reaction only encouraged him to continue, making her gasp loudly, before instinctively covering her mouth; she liked this, and she wanted this, but she couldn't have them find them right now! But it was so hard to keep quiet, whimpering with delight as he licked all over, yet she had to if this was to continue. At least Sora didn't seem bothered by the sudden decrease in volume - maybe he'd experienced every end of the vocal spectrum.

As he licked her nipples, and she gasped at this, she instinctively leaned back more and more each time. At first it was just leaning more against the wall, but soon that translated to sliding down it, eventually ending on her back (somehow).

Sora barely seemed to notice, being so into her.

Breathing heavily, feeling his mouth and hand on her chest, respectively, she weakly groped for his other near her hip. He grasped her hand gently when she found it, but she had other ideas, slowly moving it near her leg. Feeling a bunch of small shivers, she had his fingers brush against the edge of her dress, before making sure he grasped it. Above this, his tongue slowed (the rest of him didn't) for a little... before he slowly pulled away, but staying near her body as his head got really close to her lips.

"You're ready?"

His breath was hot against her mouth, thanks to his hazy question - she merely pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sora took that as a go-for-it, taking her dress and pulling it up - she squirmed a little as the air cooled her skin, but he merely pulled it up past her stomach, and left it there like she'd done with the front part.

"Pink, huh?"

She heard him, but was too much into this to care; she kissed him hard again.

Returning it easily, he nonetheless moved his hand down her body, leaving a trail across her skin even as his other hand kept up the pressure on her breasts. With no hesitation, it moved over her panties, right over her core (she gasped), and teasingly stroking it as her legs trembled. After seconds, his hand moved back up, right near her waistband before he boldly went underneath!

Oh wow!

Her body bent at the touch, his hand hot against her core, which made her squirm the way he toyed with her folds. She held him closer for that, subtly rubbing her core against his touch, though slowly. He liked that, pleasing her body in multiple ways, but his fingers never did enter her - she knew he wouldn't deep down. Still, the pleasure itself was so good, and he would only go deep enough to 'flick' a little orb, which made her go crazy each time!

With each flick, her sense of time was further skewed.

"Y-You're really good" she breathed, gasping and squirming, her chest pressed against him.

"You're surprised?" he whispered back, but faint, even rhetorical - either way she didn't answer; just continued to enjoy this.

A long sense of him pleasing her...

...then he stopped completely.

She breathed out, not wanting him to stop- but she held back that instinct back with effort; she knew they couldn't keep going, because she was still a virgin. Not only didn't he play that way, she didn't want to give that up to a player, no matter how good he was.

Breathing heavily, but slowing down, her vision was hazy for a sec when she looked at him. "You're really good" she breathed softly, panting a little.

He had a small sweat visible in his phone's light, but he managed a little smile. "Well, thank you" he breathed, still fairly close to her. "I'm sorry we couldn't go further, but if I hadn't stopped myself-"

"It might have gotten 'interesting'" she finished for him, slowly giggling a little, before she worked to smooth over her dress again (if only the heat was that easy to get rid of). "Yeah..."

He slowly nodded, smoothing over his hair subconsciously (though that might have unnecessary). "And if we were to be interrupted, it would have been at the worst time" he added, wry. "Least we avoided that."

She made a sound, glad too; imagining the situation where she was being fucked by Sora, then suddenly interrupted by a stranger (or worse, a friend/someone she knew)... no amount of pleasure could have erased THAT embarrassment.

In short order, they'd smoothed their appearances over, and dealt a bit with the sweat that had accumulated.

"So... do we continue to wait?" she asked, with only a faint stammer. "I don't know about you, but winning that kiss with you - after what we just did - suddenly seems trivial."

"You were in this to kiss me?"

"W-Well-"

He merely chuckled. "I understand" he merely said, before making a sound. "But you're right, a kiss seems 'trivial' for waiting any longer in here with nothing to do" he continued, starting to pick up his phone. "I'm calling-"

_Click_

They both flinched at the light that suddenly came over them.

/

"I'm glad we found you two, Kairi."

"Yeah, but they could have opened the door a little more slowly" she complained faintly; she still had spots in her eyes, which she rubbed at.

Her friend breathed out, but still put her arm through hers. "If it makes you feel any better, if you had your phone, I would have pretty much called right away."

"It sorta doesn't" she admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "I think."

Then Namine's cheeks turned slightly pink. "But at least you were alone with him" she said, sorta shy, but mostly teasing. "What did you two do?"

Rather than the usual freak-out-embarrassment reaction, hers was just to slowly giggle. "We talked, maybe even connected a little" she said, smiling.

"Are you sure? Because you love him-"

"Yeah" she agreed faintly, surprising Namine. "But if by that you mean I should have let him 'do me', I couldn't let that happen; he's a player. You don't give your first time to a player."

Namine blanced from her blunt-though-slightly-roundabout phrasing. "D-Don't say things like that!"

She slowly breathed out. "Sorry."

Cheeks still pink, Namine nonetheless managed a smile again. "Least you got your victory kiss though" she teased.

She glanced over at Sora, who as of right now, found himself at the attention of three girls who were giggling madly. Amateurs.

'Yeah" she agreed, a little jealous, but mostly content.

* * *

**Well, this certainly was an interesting one, I guess you could say XD  
**

**And don't worry; unless everyone says it's terrible, my shtick is there to say lol.**


End file.
